


Magic price

by Tasya_Erevo



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Magic, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasya_Erevo/pseuds/Tasya_Erevo
Summary: When the person you love almost dead, what are you going to do?
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Magic price

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked me to write what would have happened if Vera had been the one to go find Hamish when he was kidnappened, so here some "after that" story. And i think I`m gonna right prequel haha
> 
> You can also subscribe on my instagram account - true_sensuality, you can find some edits there!

\- Just put him down on the couch!

Vera was yelling. She ran into the office like a storm and her eyes were trying to find the book she needed.

Jack and Randall was waiting for her near the couch where they put Hamish. He was hurt. It was hard to believe but the leader of the Knights was hurt. It was some kind of a magic dagger. Praxis used it on him after Hamish refused to talk with them about the secrets of Grand Magus. And then he was lying on the couch in her office, his cut was deep, he nearly breathed and there were some terrifying dark lines around his wound. It was scary to look at.

Vera knew everyone was waiting for her decision. And she thought she had knew some spells, but then when she saw Hamish in condition like that, she was afraid of making a mistake.

He was dying. She knew that for sure. And she had to use the right spell or she could make everything even worse... if there was even an opportunity to make something worse...

\- Grand Magus, please do something!

Randall couldn't look at Hamish. They were together in different situation, but that was the worst fight... The Knights were werewolves, but the people who did that to his friends were the real monsters there!

\- Vera, please!

Jack was looking at her. His words were full of desperate. She heard their begging and tried to stay calm. But to be honest she panicked. She wanted to yell at them and didn't want everything of that.

She just wanted to be a girl... it was hard to believe, but she was just a girl with huge ambitions. She didn't know anything about magic, until she came to university. Then she knew that magic comes with a price. But she was so young and so stupid... and magic took its price.

When she looked at Hamish she understood that magic was taking the price again. And she felt herself like a little girl who didn't know what to do.

Hamish was lying without moving. He looked like a ghost and everything he had strength to do was whispering. He whispered something but no one was trying to hear him. And then when there was a silent moment in the office everyone in the room could hear just the one last word - "Vera"...

There was no time for panic anymore. Magus took her knife and sit on her knees near Hamish. She took a deep breath and cut the veins on her left hand.

\- Vera, what are you doing?!

Everyone was shocked and didn't expect Grand Magus would do something like that! But Vera didn't listen to them, she was fully concentrate on her spell and moves. She put her bleeding hand on Hamish's cut and other - on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed. Jack and Randall could hear her saying some words in latin but they didn't know them. They could see Vera tried to keep her back straight but it was hard for her. She was loosing a lot of blood, but didn't stop even for a second.

It was the longest fifteen minutes in their lives. They couldn't do anything to help Vera or Hamish. Randall phoned Gabrielle, so she stayed next to him waiting for the miracle too. She seemed to be charmed by Vera doing such a difficult spell.

And then... Hamish breathed in. Very deeply. Jack helped Vera stood up, her hand was still bleeding. There was her blood everywhere: on the floor, the couch and Hamish's clothes... but there was no more wound! It disappeared!

He opened his eyes, slowly, and continued to breathe deeply. In and out.

\- Hamish! How are you, dude?

Randall looked at him and even tried to yell.

\- Fuck, Randall, I'm injured not deaf.

He blinked a few times and then sat trying to find where he was stabbed but he couldn't find anything except a lot of blood.

\- What happened? I was injured...

\- Vera helped you...

And after that words Jack understood that Grand Magus was unusually quite. He turned to look at her and saw Vera lying on the floor. And Hamish ran to her quicker than Jack could say "The Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose".

\- There is so much blood! It's not mine, it's hers! What happened? We need to help her!

Hamish looked really scared. He touched her everywhere trying to understand where was the wound, cut, at least something!

\- Relax, she cut her veins only to make a spell. She is not bleeding anymore. If she used her magic just for five more minutes, yeah, she would die.

Fortunately, Gabrielle was the magician and learnt well, so she calmed everyone down. Except Hamish, of course.

\- Then why is she unconscious?

He asked and lifted her on the couch. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, except the fact that there was blood on her hands and blouse... even hair, a little.

\- Was the loosing of brain in the list of side effects of this spell? She lost a lot of blood and magic energy, of course she's unconscious!

Gabrielle acted like a bitch, as always, but she saw how Hamish looked at Vera and understood why he was worried so much.

\- We need to wait for some time.

Added she and embraced Randall.

\- It's so sad... she is so powerful and strong woman, but she doesn't have anyone...

Randall looked like he was very sorry. Jack too. They saved their friend and then could go home. They knew Vera could handle everything on her own. She did that all the time. Proved that she was the Grand Magus and she didn't need help.

\- That's not true... you can go, I'll wait.

Hamish looked like he would kill anyone who would start arguing his decision, so they just went out.

***

"Why there is such a strong smell of metal?" Vera opened her eyes slowly. She didn't realize where she was firstly. She wanted to move some of her hair from the face, but when she lifted the hand she saw a lot of dry blood on it. She shaked and sat up abruptly.

\- Vera, you're awake? How are you?

Hamish looked sleepy, she woke him up. He fell asleep right beside the couch like a really loyal werewolf... Vera saw him and her fear disappeared because she remembered everything that happened last evening. He was alive... she didn't let the magic took him from her. And even the terrible headache she felt right then couldn't intervened the moment of relaxation.

She literally slipped down the couch to hug him. He was alright, she did everything right.

\- Are you crying?

She didn't even realize she was crying until he said that. She was actually crying!

\- Are you hurt? What happened?

Vera put her head on his chest, grab his hand and looked in his eyes. They were so deep blue, so she could see her own eyes - green, anxious, exhausted.

\- Long time ago I paid a price for the magic... I lost someone who I loved the most. And I couldn't let that happen again, I couldn't let you die because...

She couldn't look in his eyes, so she just drew some patterns on his palm.

\- I love you too, Vera...

He inbreathed the smell of her hair and held her even closer, so he could feel she was trembling.

It was 4 a.m. when they both realized they would never be alone again, so they finally felt safe and had peaceful dreams.


End file.
